Beautés extrêmes
by Hermignonne23
Summary: A l'école Poudlard, des filles disparaissent mystérieusement. Sept jours plus tard, on les rertouve mortes.....


Voici, encore une de mes histoires toujours basés sur le couple Harry/Hermione ! ^___^ J'adore ce couple, enfin oui bon, je l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas combien de fois, mais bon. Cette histoire n'est pas encore terminée, je l'ai inventée, il y a pas longtemps. Pendant le mois de Juillet, je sais plus, donc les prochains chapitres apparaîtront moins vite ! Voilà c tout ! Ah oui ! Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, elles appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Voilà fini ! Bonne lecture !  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  


Beautés extrêmes  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Chemin de Traverse  
  
  
La sixième année d'Harry et compagnie approcha à grands pas. Aujourd'hui, c'était le 20 août, c'était le jour où Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient se retrouver au Chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs courses pour leurs fournitures scolaires. Depuis le 9 août, Harry logeait chez les Weasley. Maintenant, c'était le matin, il était neuf heures, toute la famille Weasley était déjà levée, y compris Harry. Ils se préparaient pour le Chemin de Traverse.  
- Ron ! Tu n'as pas oublié ta liste de fournitures scolaires ? demanda Mme Weasley de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
- Non, je l'ai ! répondit son fils installé dans le divan à côté de son meilleur ami, Harry, qui attendaient patiemment les autres pour pouvoir partir.  
- Et dire qu'Hermione nous attend là-bas depuis un quart d'heure. soupira Ron.  
- Ouais, elle doit encore nous attendre longtemps, la pauvre. Approuva Harry.  
- Pfff…ça traîne…. Les femmes tout de même ! marmonna Ron en parlant de sa mère et de sa petite sœur Ginny, qui avait d'ailleurs bien embellie et qui est devenue la meilleure amie d'Hermione.  
Maintenant, Mr et Mme Weasley n'avaient plus que deux enfants à la maison, Ron et Ginny. Les autres, Fred et George sont partis vivre à Londres dans un appartement et ont construit ensemble un magasin de farces. Percy, lui, était parti s'installer pas loin de Londres dans un appartement du côté des moldus avec sa fiancée, nommée Camille, une moldue. Percy est devenu un auror, fier de l'être.  
  
- Voilà, nous sommes prêtes ! annonça Mme Weasley en arrivant avec de la poudre de la cheminette, suivie par Ginny.  
- Pas trop tôt ! grommela Ron en se levant, imité par Harry.  
- Oh Ron ! Ca va ! N'en rajoute pas ! répliqua sa mère. Bon Ginny, tu commences ! ordonna Mme Weasley en se tournant vers sa fille.  
La jeune fille obéit et avança vers sa mère. Elle prit une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette que Mme Weasley lui tendait dans un pot, et se mit dans la cheminée. Elle cria alors à voix forte « Chemin de Traverse ». Elle disparut aussitôt dans les flammes vertes. Elle atterrit juste en face du Chaudron Baveur.  
- Ginny ! s'écria une voix féminine en se précipitant vers elle.  
Ginny se releva et regarda la personne, qui l'avait appelé, c'était Hermione.  
- Hermione ! s'écria joyeusement Ginny en se jetant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.  
Les deux filles se serrèrent alors dans les bras et se détachèrent pour attendre les autres arriver.  
Soudain, Harry atterrit aux pieds d'Hermione.  
- Harry ! s'écria Hermione en l'aidant à se relever.  
- Hermione ! J'suis content de te revoir ! Tu nous as manqué ! dit-il surpris et heureux de la voir à nouveau.  
Ils se serrèrent dans les bras comme des bons amis. Harry remarqua que son amie, n'était plus la jeune fille qu'il connaissait auparavant. Non, elle avait fort changé, elle était plutôt mignonne, enfin elle l'avait toujours été. Son corps était bien formé, elle était fine, grande. Elle avait une belle carrure, et de très longues jambes bronzées. Ses cheveux normalement ébouriffés formaient plutôt des boucles qui retombaient sur ses épaules nues. Elle portait une jolie robe d'été assez courte, de couleur rose pâle imprimé à fleurs de couleur framboise, qui serrait à son corps. Elle était à fines bretelles, et aux bas, elle laissa place aux magnifiques formes du corps de la jeune fille……En un mot pour Harry, Hermione est devenu une belle jeune femme.  
- Harry ? Ca va ? demanda Ron qui venait arrivé il y a cinq minutes, suivi par Mme Weasley.  
- Euh……quoi ? sursauta Harry revenant à la réalité.  
- Tu fixais Hermione ! remarqua Ron.  
Harry n'osa rien répliquer, puisque son meilleur ami avait raison. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, il rougit, ses joues étaient en flammes.  
- Pourquoi tu rougis ? continua Ron ( je sais il est énervant dans ce chapitre ! )  
Il commença sérieusement à énerver Harry.  
- Oh Ron ! Arrêtes un peu ! s'exclama Hermione qui n'avait pas parler depuis.  
Ron arrêta d'agacer Harry quand il rencontra le regard noir de son amie.  
- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais Ginny et moi, les enfants….  
- 'Man ! Nous sommes plus des enfants ! répliqua Ron de mauvaise humeur.  
- C'est vrai ! Bon, comme je disais Ginny et moi, nous allons faire nos courses. On vous laisse vous débrouiller comme des grands ! répéta Mme Weasley en insistant bien sur le mot grand.  
Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent en souriant et partirent avec Ron faire les courses.  
  
- J'ai faim ! grommela le rouquin pendant les courses. ( j'vous avais bien dit qu'il était énervant ! ^____^ )  
- Quoi ? ! s'exclama Harry.  
Mais, tu viens de déjeuner !  
- Sache-le mon ami, que je n'ai plus mangé depuis deux heures ! répliqua le jeune homme.  
- Tu ne sais pas attendre un peu, non ? ! On vient d'arriver et tu réclames déjà à manger ! protesta son ami énervé.  
- Je n'y peux rien si j'ai faim ! Je préfère grossir que rester maigre ! lança Ron en colère lui aussi.  
Harry détourna sa tête vers lui, le teint rouge écarlate, il avait le poing levé.  
- Tu me vises là ? ! s'écria ce dernier.  
- Ca suffit ! hurla Hermione rouge de colère, elle aussi.  
On vient d'arriver, et vous commencez déjà à vous chamailler comme des gamins. Non, mais quels idiots, vous êtes ! Moi, qui était contente de vous revoir et vous tout ce que vous me donnez c'est ça ! Des disputes !  
Harry et Ron regardèrent leurs pieds, les mains derrière le dos, avec en face d'eux leur amie rouge de colère.  
- Désolé Herm', je ne voulais pas…..s'excusa Harry gêné.  
- Oui, désolé….. murmura Ron.  
- C'est bon, on en parle plus ! On va manger quelque chose alors ! dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.  
Les deux garçons réconciliés acquiescèrent et se rendirent avec leur meilleure amie au Chaudron Baveur.  
  
La journée se passa assez vite, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient beaucoup amusés et avaient achetés leurs matériaux scolaires.  
  
  
  
  
- Fin du premier chapitre -  
  
  
  
Je sais, il n'était pas très intéressant ce chapitre ! Mais bon…. Venez mettre vos opinions dans mes reviews, pour que je continue la suite, svp ! Voilà c tout ! @+


End file.
